Surprise?
by Kitten Frozen in Fire
Summary: Lucy left for an unknown reason. Thanks Natsu. Well, she's coming back, but, um, will she be accepted after 13 YEARS! 3 More members came w/ Lucy. Who are they? First Story. OCs OOC Co-Authored. GIVE IT A CHANCE. :P BTWs. The summary is weird. :3 LIKE ME
1. Chapter 1

_The night we got back from Edolas… it was different. Fairy Tail, of course, had a party. We got Lisanna (MiraJane's and Elfman's little sister) back from the 'dead'. And Natsu was happy, so I was happy._

_So, in happiness, I drank. And drank. And drank. That was the worst mistake of my life. But the happiest moment. _

_Not only was I drinking, Natsu, Gray, and, surprisingly, Erza was too. Erza sent me and Natsu home, she drank less than us but, she still was a little tipsy. _

_Natsu and I stumbled home hanging onto each other. When we finally reached my apartment, I set Natsu on the couch and I went to change. When I got back, Natsu was on my bed, half-naked. _

_He told me some really sweet things and well, we kissed. And kissed. And kissed... and well, I'm guessing you can see where that ended up. The next morning, I woke up with a killer head ache, Natsu wrapped around me, and naked. _

_You can guess how scared I was. _

_Natsu grumbled in his sleep. I closed my eyes again, pretending to be asleep. _

"_Shit," Natsu mumbled. He sat up, carefully pushing me next to him on the bed, and got dressed again. I watched him through one eye slightly opened. _

"_Lucy, if you're awake, nothing happened last night. It was a mistake, I'm sorry. Just… just forget it." And with that, he jumped out of the window._

_I could already feel the tears streaming down my face. _I know it was just a one-night-stand, but did he have to say that?_ I sat up and get to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for the day._

_~Time Skip. Lucy arrives at the guild~_

_I opened the door quietly and sat in the back of the guild. I saw Gajeel look at me with widened eyes, but neither he nor I said anything. _

"_Great news guys!" Natsu yelled, "Lisanna and I are dating!" _Oh My God. That stung. That **really** stung. _I just smiled and congratulated him. _

_I quietly snuck out and went home. Can you guess what I did? I cried, of course. Nothing else, but that was the first time I cut myself. _

_I have to say, it felt real good. Letting all the pain out with just a few cuts. _

_~Time Skip, a few weeks later~_

_I haven't really been at the guild; I mostly went on solo missions and hung out at my house when I was not on missions._

It's the fifteenth of April, where is it? _If you can't guess, I usually get my period early in the month. _Oh, god. NO! Of course this would happen. Okay, okay. What to do… I can't tell Natsu, he's dating Lisanna.

_I did something I haven't done in a week, I cut myself again. My arms and legs are covered in scars. Not like anyone at the guild saw them. I went at night, grabbed a mission, and left a note on the bar, usually saying: _Went on *said mission*. Be back soon-ish. Leaving tomorrow. Don't say anything. ~Lucy

_But, that day, I didn't do that. I just packed my bags and left. No one knows. Not even my best friend Levy. I left a note on my desk for anyone who came looking for me. It said:_

To whom it may concern,

I left. No reason to tell.

I may, or may not, come back.

Not decided yet.

I might.

So…

Be prepared for…

Surprises?

Yeah, surprises I guess.

Oh, and Miss Landlady, I'll be sending my rent money once a month.

Don't bother looking for me, or replying, there will be no return address,

Also, I will not be staying in place for the next few…. Years? Months?

Who knows?

Maybe, if there is, God.

~L.H.

P.S. Congrats Natsu. You ruined my life. How? Oh, you'll see. Eventually.

_With that, I left. _

_I left Fairy Tail._

_My friends. _

_My family._

_My best friends._

_But, it was the best and worst decision I've ever made._

But, that was 13 years ago. And, I think I might go back. With not just myself. But with my kids.

My triplets.

Two girls, one boy.

My kids.

And no one else's.

Not even… _his._

A/N Thanks to whoever is reading this. I know there are already other stories out like this, but I wanted to do my own.

I don't own shit, except my laptop. I think.

Author: Kitten

Editor: StarAlchemist225


	2. Chapter 2

(=^.^=)

Two girls, one boy.

My girls look _exactly _the same. Pink hair that reaches their waists, they never wanted to cut it, and had my caramel colored eyes. My first born is Jordyn and then her sister, Kylie.

Jordyn is more like me, not _that_ loud, likes to read, and write her own stories, and is very caring towards her family.

Kylie? Well, she's another story. She's very crazy and loud. She eats all the food in the house, snores loudly and grids her teeth in her sleep. Sometimes, I hear her laughing in her sleep.

But, I love them anyway.

My son, Zayn has spiky blonde hair and onyx eyes. Just like his father. He's loud, but can be very shy quiet. He eats normally… sometimes. And he can snore loudly in his sleep, and then he will be quiet for the rest of the night. The only thing is that he has motion sickness. Not as bad as _him_ but, still. He has it.

The three things they have in common; Strength. Protection. Loyalty.

And no, they don't have the same magic as me or _him._ Sure, they show signs of the power, but they decided that they wanted to use different magic.

Jordyn does animal magic. She summons animals from different dimensions to fight with her. Did you know that there was another dimension called "Earth"? That's where she gets the animals from. Kinda cool. Okay, majorly cool.

Kylie, her magic is… strangely beautiful: Dance Magic. She dances to a beat in her head (A/N OMG THE VOICES ARE BACK.) and the faster the beat the more dangerous the magic it gets. If the dance is slow, like a lullaby, it can heal cuts, bruises, and stuff like that and it bursts your magic/energy while she dances.

Zayn's magic, and I hate to say it, is pretty girl: Flower Magic. But hey, it's beautiful, and deadly. Most enemies don't know the difference between flowers. Some, just by smelling them, could kill you. And some can heal you, even on the brink of death. His magic has been proven useful in more ways than one. Oh, by the way, thorns from roses hurt like a bitch!

For 13 year olds, they're pretty strong. Stronger than I was when I was 18. They probably got the strength, protection, and loyalty from _him._

I've gotten stronger, too. It's not like I was sitting on my ass for 13 years. Hell no. I've trained hard, and I got all 12 zodiac keys! Plus, the mysterious thirteen key. I increased my magic power and can now open 3 or 4, sometimes 5 if I'm lucky, keys at the same time.

"Mom?" I looked over to see Jordyn's worried face, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just… thinking" I said.

For the past few years, we stayed in east Fiore, over by the border. It takes nine hours to get to Magnolia, and Zayn wasn't having the best of times.

So, to end his suffering, I had Kylie knock him out. He doesn't stay out that long, usually only for an hour or two. Then, Kylie will have the joy of punching him again.

I worry about that girl sometimes.

"Lucy? Do you really want to go back?" asked Rose. Rose was our very own exceed. Kylie had found her egg one day. I was _surprised_ that her egg hasn't hatched yet. Rose was a very pretty rose pink color with a white belly and the end of her tail was a very light pink, it was almost white.

She's very… energetic, like Kylie. She _loves_ fish. I think more than Happy does. Her little catch phrase would be 'Check!' like Happy's 'Aye!'.

We had also recently found another egg. Jordyn had found this one. We're waiting for it to hatch before we can decipher what color it is. The outside is orange and white, so we're guessing it's that color.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I've been thinking about this for _years_, Rose. Probably since they turned 8 or 9."

"Mooooom, are we there yet? I'm booored!" Kylie whined. _I knew this was coming_.

"Almost, Kylie. Two more hours. Oh… My… God…! TWO MORE HOURS?" Now I was freaking out. Only two more hours until I see my old team again.

"Breathe, Mom. Breeeathe." Kylie said, over and over. Poor girl, she kept saying that and a minute later she fell asleep. Rose and Jordyn just rolled their eyes. I laughed quietly.

~Time Skip~

We just got off the train at the train station of Magnolia. Rose was carrying Kylie and I was carrying Zayn. I was shaking I was so nervous. Right now we need to find a house to sleep in before we go to the guild.

A few years back, I wrote to Mrs. Landlady and told her that she could sell my apartment, since I need more space, and that I don't know how much longer I'd be gone. So at the moment, I have over 300,000,000J. So much, I know. I saved up all the money from jobs me and the kids did. We only spent money when we _needed _to.

I wonder how the guild has been for the past 13 years since I left…..

(=^.^=)MEOW!

"_Great news, guys!" I announced, "Lisanna and I are dating!" Silence…and then cheering erupted all over the guild._

"_GOD JOB, NATSU! YOU'RE A MAN!" Elfman exclaimed. _

_There were only two people not cheering; Lucy and Gajeel. The latter was staring wide eyed at Lucy, not even noticing Levy talking to him. Gajeel sniffed the air and turned to glared at me._

What the fuck?_ I thought._

_Lucy walked up to us, smiled and said "Congrats Natsu, and Lisanna. Have a nice life." And she left._

_At the moment, I didn't know that that would be the last time I saw her._

_A few weeks past and Lucy hasn't been seen once. Some guild members thought she killed herself. _

"_Ne, Mira? Where's Lucy?" Happy asked._

"_I don't know. You know, I haven't gotten a note from her in a few days…" she murmured. Everyone was staring at her wide-eyed. "What?"_

"_Mira, what do you mean that 'you haven't gotten a note'?" Erza asked._

"_Well, every other day, I'll come in and there will be a note on the bar from Lucy. It usually says that she's gone on a mission and she'll be back soon." Mira smiled._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Gray yelled._

"_She didn't want me to. It clearly stated 'Don't tell anyone'. So I didn't. Until now…" She said._

"_And she hasn't left one in a few days, correct?" asked Erza._

"_Yes. And I'm actually getting quite worried." _

"_Should we go see if she's at her apartment?" I asked._

"_Aye!" Happy said happily. ;)_

_Happy led the way out with Erza, Levy, Gray, and me following behind. _

"_Natsu! I thought we were going to go on a mission," Lisanna said, whining from next to the request board._

"_We will, I just gotta check Luce's apartment, we'll go when I come back," I said._

"_But I'm your girlfriend! I come before___her_." She spat out 'her'. _

"_Lisanna, we haven't seen Lucy in weeks. I have the right to know if my best friend is alive." I retorted angrily._

"_She can be DEAD for all I care! You're supposed to support me and not your slut of a friend!" She shrieked at me._

_A gasp sounded through the entire guild. Gray had a look on his face like he'd been slapped twice. Erza had her sword out and look ready to chop Lisanna's head off._

"_She is NOT a SLUT!" I shouted back at her. _

_She took a step back; she was scared shitless of me. I knew that fire danced around my body. Big, red, angry flames threatening to engulf the whole guild. "Just leave me alone and NEVER talk to me again!" I yelled._

_Tears freely fell down from her eyes and down her cheeks. She knew she had gone too far. _

_I turned and walked out the doors, ignoring the frantic Lisanna calling my name. _

_Walking to Lucy's apartment was awkward and quiet. _

_We got there and, guess what, Lucy wasn't there. Instead we found a note from her:_

To whom it may concern,

I left. No reason to tell.

I may, or may not, come back.

Not decided yet.

I might.

So…

Be prepared for…

Surprises?

Yeah, surprises I guess.

Oh, and Miss Landlady, I'll be sending my rent money once a month.

Don't bother looking for me, or replying, there will be no return address,

Also, I will not be staying in place for the next few…. Years? Months?

Who knows?

Maybe, if there is, God.

~L.H.

"_LUUCY! NO!" I screamed. _

_Levy was crying buckets and ran out of the tiny apartment, probably back to Gajeel. The two have grown close lately. _

That was 13 years ago, tomorrow.

13 years ago, I lost my best friend. She left the guild and never came back. The guild has never been the same.

Gray and I have stopped fighting. Gray's habit of stripping lessened. Erza ate more and more cake. Levy has never left Gajeel's side, the two also started dating.

Lisanna and I made up, and are still dating. But, I think that might end soon, too. I've realized that I only love her in a sister way, but I realized that too late. Only 12 years ago.

Couples started, marriage started, families started. So much has happened since Lucy had left.

We deeply missed her.

Every year, July 14, the guild will go dark, hoping for Lucy to open those doors and hug us all.

_Lucy, please come back. I miss you. I need you._

(=^.^=)

We found a really nice house by the beach. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big living room, a nice kitchen, and a finished attic and basement. Kylie and Jordyn are sharing a room while Zayn gets his own room. It has 2 stories (not counting the attic and basement).

Rose and the new egg are going to sleep with Jordyn and Kylie in their room.

We bought all new furniture, clothes, shoes, make-up, and a bunch of food.

After setting everything up, it was almost midnight.

"Okay kids, time for bed. We'll go to the guild tomorrow." I smiled sadly looking at my hand.

"Mom?" Jordyn asked me.

"Hm?" I hummed. Not looking up.

"You don't have to go back, ya know. " Kylie said, while yawning.

"But I want to. And remember to wear your cloaks. I don't want them to know I have kids." I said.

"Mom, are you ashamed of us?" Zayn asked.

"Of course not! Don't worry; you'll reveal yourself later to them." I smiled.

"Okay! Time for bed, my little ducklings." They giggled and hugged me goodnight. I kissed each of their foreheads and pushed them up to bed. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom" they all said at the same time.

Little creepy…

~Next Morning~

Oh, god. I'm so nervous. What if they don't remember me? What it-

"Mom, stop. You're going to give you're self a panic attack. Calm down. We don't _have_ to go." Jordyn said.

"No, no. I'm not freaking out. Come on, let's go!" I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

They all sighed, at the same time, again.

My little freaks.

We walked down the street, people staring at me whispering.

"Isn't that Lucy of Fairy Tail?"

"I heard she went missing 13 years ago. Today is the anniversary."

"She left her guild for no reason, what a bitch!"

My kids trailed behind me, cloaks covering their faces. Jordyn, Kylie, and Zayn. In order if their birth. They really are my little ducklings.

We reached the guild doors.

It was dark inside, but was open.

The triplets grabbed my hands a squeezed.

"Remember, I love you and I always will" I whispered to them.

"We know; we love you too, Mom" What's with them and saying stuff in union?

I opened the doors.

Everyone looked up at me and gasped.

.

.

.

.

"_Surprise?_" I said.

(=^.^=)

Hey guys! Thanks SOOOOOOOO much for adding and reviewing!

It's true when author's say that it's their motivation for writing.

Special Thanks To: _Chloeandderek, __contestshippinggirl__, StarAlchemist25 _;)_, _and _Marrow365_! :D *hugs*

I get soo happy when you guys review! So PLEASE review! I hate to do this but, if I get 6 reviews, I'll update early on Saturday!

Jordyn and Kylie were inspired by my best friends: Jordyn and Kylie! Zayn was inspired by Zayn from One Direction. BTWs. I don't like them. Zayn is just insanely hot. :3

Thanks so much again!

Author: Kitten

Editor: Star


	3. Chapter 3

I tried putting humor in… I think I failed… -_- OH! And this isn't edited. So, the grammar probably sucks. Woops. :3

(=^.^=)

"_Surprise?_" I questioned, uncomfortable.

"L-Lucy?" Mira said. Everyone had shocked looked on their faces.

"That's me. Lucy Heartfilia, at your service." I bowed, mockingly.

"LUUUU-CHAAAN!" Levy was the first one out of her trance and the first one to run up and hug me.

"Levy-chan." I whispered. She was definitely the one I missed the most. I one-armed hugged her. My other arm was occupied by the triplets. Who were holding on tightly.

Soon, everyone ran up and we all grouped hugged. Well, they hugged me. I was hugging the triplets, trying to keep them close to me.

"We missed you, Lucy" Gray said, while messing up my hair. I huffed and pushed his hand away.

"Where were you?" Erza demanded.

"Everywhere!" I exclaimed. And it was true; I went all over Fiore, learning about the zodiac keys, how to boost your magic power, and all sorts of fun stuff.

But Erza didn't look happy with that answer.

"Where exactly is 'everywhere'?" she demanded, again. She was trying to scare me. It didn't work; I've seen much scarier things. Things I never want to speak of again… *shudder*

"Around Fiore. Anwaays, I found these, um, wizards travelling around. They're 13 and want to join a guild. Can they join here?"

"Of course, everyone is welcome!" Mira shouted from behind the bar. She took out the stamp and asked: "Okay, where do you want it and what color? Oh, and what are your names?

"I'm Jordyn. I would like it orange and on my side." Lifting up her shirt, which annoyed me as a mother, she pointed to her side, right where her rids end.

"I'm Kylie, I would like it rose pink and on my thigh." This just keeps getting worse and worse. Lifting up her cloak, which annoyed me ever more, she got it right in in middle, between her waists and knee.

"Zayn, dark blue and on my neck." Oh thank god, my normal child got it in a normal place. Where he didn't have to show any body parts, besides his neck.

"Lucy, you okay? You look mad…" Levy said.

"Oh no, Levy-chan. I was just thinking of something… unsightly." I muttered.

"Oh, well, if you say so…?" Ley sounded confused.

Jordyn and Kylie looked over at my and smirked. I gave them oh-you're-going-to-get-it-later look. Both of them paled and looked away.

The ducklings stayed by my side the whole time, and they weren't socializing. This was extremely weird for Kylie.

People were swarming us asking them their last names, where they were from, where they're parents were, and what type of magic they used. Jordyn kept shifting, Kylie was muttering the answers, they were true, but she said them so quietly, no one heard.

Kylie and Jordyn wouldn't let go of my hands, they were scared and I didn't know why. Zayn was just sitting there, thinking. About what? I didn't know.

Jordyn whispered to me: "Zayn wants to leave, like right now."

"Okay guys, I have to leave now. I might be back tomorrow. Bye," I admit it, it sounded a little harsh.

Zayn was starting to look mad, his face got all red and there was a tiny flame on his middle finger tip, barely noticeable.

_What was he thinking about?_

Then, a look of shock passed through his face. I looked over to where he was staring. There was Natsu with Lisanna, holding hands.

_He figured it out._

(=^.^=)

~Zayn~

Is Mama really ashamed of us? Why wouldn't she let us tell her guild we're her kids? What is Mama trying to hide?

She told us she took a break from her guild to raise us.

We moved around a lot when she heard that a job was accepted from Fairy Tail wizards in the town we were in.

Until we moved east, where people there didn't send out jobs. "We can handle things on our own. We don't need any fancy wizards from guilds to take on a simple job." An old man once told our Mother. We stayed there since we were 8. Then we came here.

She never told anyone who we were or why they were with her.

Why is Mama acting like this?

I never questioned her about it before, I've never even thought about it before.

Jordyn asked her always asked her, she'll just say: "It's to protect you." Nothing more, nothing less.

I squeezed Jordyn's hand and she look at me. She mouthed "What?"

"Tell Mama I want to leave." I mouthed back. She nodded and whispered in Mama's ear.

"Okay guys, I have to leave now. I might be back tomorrow. Bye." It came out a little harsh, I mean, come on, people are swarming her. Sure, she hasn't talked to them in 13 years, there _is _a reason she left. And Mama just got back; they hugged her while she hugged us. Maybe she wants to breathe. They could back off just a little bit.

There was a man with pink hair and a scaly scarf sitting in the back. He was watching her the whole time. He was also holding hands with a girl with short, white hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded me a lot of MiraJane.

This got me mad. Him, holding hands, with her. I didn't understand it, but I wanted to punch the guy to a bloody pulp. I felt a little warm on my finger but didn't pay any attention to it, thought it was nothing.

He had the same hair color as Jordyn and Kylie, same eye color as me, and our spikey hair matched.

.

.

.

.

_No way…_

(=^.^=)

THANK YOU SOO MUCH! 10 people reviewed! Ahhh, I'm soo happy!

Sorry that the chapter is so short, I already explained this is a couple people but, yesterday, Christina, Jordyn, Kylie, and I were at our friend, Rebecca's, house with another Christina and a kid named Vincent, and we were playing, yes playing, and Christina got out. While she was walking, she stepped in a ditch and cracked her ankle, turns out it was sprained, but she had to go to the hospital. While she was there, my laptop was sitting in her house for, like, 4 HOURS. And she got back late, and I was tired, so I didn't finish this chapter until 9:20 AM.

I'm usually not up this early, buy my mom decided that it would be a good idea to vacuum at 9 AM. Grrr.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added it to your story alert/favorites!

Special thanks to: _Shaded Moon Alchemist, HinaSnowBastia, ilovenatsu1000, Marrow365, Meredy Grimoire Heart, Pommes Bleues, Lisa-chan Evans, iliketosmile, enter-character-name, _and _TheSexyBitchesFromFiore_!

Author: Kitten (Gill)

Editor: Star (Christina)


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I UPLOADED THIS, LIKE, 4 MILLION TIMES. BLAME STAR! :D

Kitten: Whaaa, I'm suffering through Writer's Block! BUUT, I got an idea while writing that last sentence! OMG. Weeird!

Star: That's because you are weird.

Kitten: *STAARE*

Star: Stop that, you weirdo.

Kitten: Teehee!

Star: Help me. Anywhore, we don't own Fairy Tail. Gill wishes she does. I'll just own Happy.

Kitten: LOL! YOU SAID WHORE! Can I have a marshmallow room? *HEY SHADED MOON ACLHEMIST!*

Star: Gill, shut up. And yes, you can. *Locks her in a padded room* FINALLY!

Kitten: STAR! THE ROOM DOESN'T TASTE GOOD!

Star: What the hell is wrong with this child? PLEASE HELP ME!

Kitten: STAR! I ASKED FOR A MARSHMALLOW ROOM! I'M GOING TO KI-

Star: ENJOY!

(=^.^=)

We walked home and Kylie was back to her usual self. Skipping down the sidewalk with her 'nugget' (Jordyn) at her side.

They were far ahead so Zayn took his chance to ask his Mama about his father.

"So, uh, Mama, what does Papa look like? What kinda of magic does he have? What kind of person was he? Did he love you? Why did you leave?" Zayn all said in one breath, usually Kylie would talk like this, but it seemed he had a lot on his mind.

Lucy laughed and looked at her feet hitting the pavement. "Geez, Zayn. Gotta lot to say, huh? Well, he had pink, spiky hair; it was a sight to see. He was very strong, yet a big softie. He had dragon-ish eyes that were so black, you wouldn't be able be able to find your way out of them.

"He was a Dragon Slayer. One of the three in the guild. His father was a dragon named Igneel who taught him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Your father was really loud, destructive, horrid eater, loud snorer, funny, amazing, and most of all: protective.

"One time, the Phantom Guild was trying to kidnap me to take me back to my father; he wanted to take down the whole guild by himself. When I did get taken, while they were fighting, I jumped out of the tower, and he caught me. I knew he would too. He was always there for me.

"I don't know if he loved me, I can't remember if he ever said it to me. I left because he started to date someone else, someone close to both of us. I was heartbroken. I didn't go to the guild during the day for weeks, knowing they were there; I went at night to get jobs. When I found out I was pregnant with you three, I couldn't face him and tell him that you guys were his kids. So… I just left. I left a note on my desk telling them not to try and find me, but I had a feeling they were looking. They don't leave their nakama (is that spelling right?) behind."

Lucy looked back to Zayn with a sad smile and a few tears falling. "M-Mama, I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I just wanted to know what he was like." He said with a few tears of his own.

"Oh, Zayn, it's okay. I'm glad you asked. You had a right to know. You guys never asked about him, you know."

Zayn just nodded. "I have one more question: what's his name?" Lucy froze.

"U-uh, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Or 'Salamander'."

I knew it, Zayn thought. Zayn just nodded back at his Mother.

The rest of the walk home was silent.

~The Next Morning~

"MAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kylie yelled. Oh God, now what? This isn't the way she likes to be woken up.

Lucy got her lazy butt out of bed and walked down the stairs to where Jordyn, Kylie, and Zayn were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Whaaaat? It's *Lucy looked at the clock* 7AM."

"Kylie woke me up with her snoring." Jordyn complained. You'd think after living with Kylie for her whole life she'd get over her snoring.

"Jordyn woke me up by yelling at me to shut up" Kylie complained back. That's how she was woken up every morning.

"Both of them woke me up screaming at each other." Zayn stated. It's the same thing each morning since they knew how to talk.

"Always the same" Lucy muttered, "What'd you call me for, Kylie?"

"I WANT FOOD. And to go back to the guild. Let's go on a mission to today! Please, Mama. Please, oh, please. Pleaaase? Pleaaaase? Mama? Pleease?"

"If I yes, will you be quiet?"

"YES!"

"Then yes."

"Yay!" She cheered.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" They all yelled in unison. Lucy laughed loudly, making them look at her weirdly.

"What's so funny?" They said in unison again. This made Lucy laugh even louder.

"Oh-oh, nothing" She said when she semi calmed down. "I'll go make the pancakes, you guys go get dressed. Oh, and don't forget your cloaks!"

After about 10 minutes, the kids ran downstairs.

Underneath her cloak, Jordyn was wearing a white skirt that reaches her mid-thigh and a bright yellow top. On her feet her combat boots, her cloak was black with orange animals; showing her favorite color and her magic.

Kylie was wearing almost the same thing, only a neon blue top, and the same combat boots, her cloak was black with rose pink music notes.

Zayn was wearing cargo shorts that reached just below his knees, a white t-shirt and black sneakers. His cloak had just plain black. He didn't want flowers on his cloak (O.o).

"Aren't you going to eat, Ma?" Jordyn asked. Lucy shook her said 'No.'

"Ma, you have to today. You haven't had anything to eat for two days. Please, eat something." Zayn begged.

"I'll eat soon, before we leave for the mission, I promise." The kids just made signs of approval, happy their Mother was going to eat today.

Since the triplets could remember, their Mother didn't eat much. She usually didn't eat most days, only ate when she was very, very hungry, or, when the kids begged her to eat.

Lucy came back down stairs wearing dark skinny jeans, a light purple top, with a black undershirt, and a leather jacket. She wore jeans and a jacket year round to hide the scar from her kids.

No, she hasn't cut in a long time. The last time she did was a few years ago, when she almost bled to death. Zayn's healing flowers and Kylie's lullaby dance closed and stopped the bleeding in time.

The scars were still visible no matter what she did.

Lucy then grabbed two apples and ate them. Her ducklings smiled at her as she finished the second one.

"Happy?" She asked. All three nodded happily when she grabbed a few pancakes and started to eat.

~At the Guild~

"Okay, go find a good job with a good amount of money." Lucy said as they walked into the guild. She then sat at a table in the back and waited a few minutes for the kids to come back with a job.

"MA-Lucy! We found a good mission!" Kylie screamed, almost blowing her cover.

"Bring it here, Kylie!" She yelled back.

_Please! Help us!_

_There has been a growing number of carriages being robbing on the road coming to our town._

_There also has been a injures during them. A few, we know, are wizards._

_Please! Come take out these bandits!_

_Reward: 35,000J_

_Town: Berry Town_

"Okay, go home and pack clothes, food, money, and a first aid kit. Meet me at the train station in 20 minutes, okay?" Lucy said. Jordyn nodded her head, Kylie was already running home, and Zayn paled at the thought of a train ride.

"Mira! Jordyn, Kylie, Zayn and I are going on this mission." Lucy said as she handed Mira the mission request.

Are you sure, Lucy? This is a very dangerous mission. You might get hurt" Mira said. Lucy just glared at her. A cold, mean glare that shocked the pretty take-over wizard.

"Mira, the kids and I will be fine. I am not the same weakling I was 13 years ago." She said. Irritation and coldness leaked through her words.

Mira was shaking with fear – for what? – Natsu wasn't very sure. Lucy wouldn't hurt her nakama, right?

"O-okay, Lucy!" She exclaimed. She quickly wrote down the mission and practically ran into the kitchen.

As Lucy walked down the row of tables toward the door, her guildmates sat staring at her in shock. They've never seen her so… cruel.

(=^.^=)

20 minutes later, Lucy was sitting at the station with 4 tickets in her hand waiting for her late kids.

As the train arrived, another 20 minutes later, her ducklings came running into the station.

"Over here!" She yelled waving her hands in air. They were walking over, shaking with fear. Knowing their mother's wrath when she gets mad. "Why are late? Kylie, I expected it from you. But, Jordyn! Why are you late? We could've missed the train!"

"Mama, calm down." Zayn said, calmly. "Jordyn's egg hatched. (A/N LOL That sounded weird…)"

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed. "Is it a boy or girl? What color? What'd you name it?" Lucy questioned all at once.

"It's a girl, her name is Zoha, and she's all orange, besides her tummy, which is white." Jordyn answered.

"Aww, so cuute~" Lucy sang. Zoha was currently sleeping in Jordyn's arms. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to miss the train, now do we?" she said, walking to the train.

The triplets quickly caught up, walking in the duckling formation, and found a seat quickly. Kylie punched Zayn to knock him out, and then the train left the station.

(=^.^=)

Natsu sat at the bar while Lucy was scaring Mira.

"Are you sure, Lucy? This is a very dangerous mission. You might get hurt" Mira said. Lucy just glared at her. A cold, mean glare that shocked the pretty take-over wizard.

"Mira, the kids and I will be fine. I am not the same weakling I was 13 years ago." She said. Irritation and coldness leaked through her words.

Mira was shaking with fear – for what? – Natsu wasn't very sure. Lucy wouldn't hurt her nakama, right?

"O-okay, Lucy!" She exclaimed. She quickly wrote down the mission and practically ran into the kitchen.

What's gotten into her? Natsu thought has Lucy walked out of the guild.

Mira came back and asked: "Ne, Natsu? Could Team Natsu follow her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?"

"U-uh, sure" Natsu said. He walked over to where Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy were sitting. "Oi, Mira wants us to follow Lucy and those three kids. They're going on a mission and Mira wants to make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Go home and pack then." Erza commanded. "Meet at the train station in 30 minutes." They all nodded ad quickly ran out the guild to their houses.

~30 Minutes Later~

They were all waiting at for the train to arrive and get a seat some-what close to Lucy.

They kept an eye on Lucy the whole time. About 10 minutes later, the three kids ran in as the train arrived. Lucy was yelling at them like they were her own kids.

I guess they kinda are. She's been travelling with them for a while and they are only 13. She's just mothering them. Natsu thought. He could see them perfectly fine, but Gray, Erza, and Lisanna couldn't.

Happy decided to stay back to try and get Charle to like him. It's been 13 years and he still hasn't given up.

Zayn said something that instantly calmed her down and got her excited. When Lucy started walking towards the train, Zayn look directly at Natsu, glared, and mouthed: "Stay away." He looked forward and got on the train with his sisters and Lucy.

Natsu was shocked, to say the least.

"What does he mean 'stay away'?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Maybe stay away from them or Lucy…? Who knows? They seem really protective of her." Gray said.

"Not the matter at the moment. Get on the train, we have to follow her" Erza stated. They got on the train and sat across from Lucy. She didn't even notice them; she was already half-asleep. Jordyn was playing with an orange fuzz ball – maybe a cat? – Kylie was moving around in her seat, slowly, like dancing to a sad song. Zayn was knocked out and was leaning on Jordyn.

It was weird that he'd have motion sickness, or maybe he was just sick. Whatever Kylie was doing seemed to make his stomach bug lessen.

Just as the train starting moving, Kylie's magic hit Natsu and lessen his motion sickness, whatever the case, Erza still knocked me out.

(=^.^=)

~Lucy~

My whole family was asleep and I was about to fall asleep. My eyes slowly drifted close…

I was fighting a group of wizards, skillfully dodging and striking each one.

Jordyn, Kylie and Zayn were fighting their own wizards. I only let them fight a few at a time.

Jordyn was busy fighting two wizards with a tiger and a lion fighting with her. She likes to fight daggers, and is very good. She'd sneak around them and stab them in the back (A/N What a backstabber ;))

Kylie was dancing to (I'm guessing) a medium beat. We was able to dodge the men throwing magic or knives at her. She was spinning around them and leaping over them. She also had a pair of daggers in her hands, every time she came close enough, she'd spin a slice their bodies. One man was bleeding a lot and was about to pass out. The other two had multiple cuts around them.

Zayn wasn't having an easy time. The two he was fighting was able to dodge the roots and vines trying to time them up. Zayn never used a weapon, his hands were always busy with the flower magic. He started to use more deadly flowers, giant roses with even bigger thorns started attacking them. He then encased them inside the rose. He then sent a poisonous flower inside the rose to knock them out.

I wasn't having such an easy time, either. No matter how much I dodged I couldn't always get away, I'd get cut on the arm or something. I couldn't find on opening to strike. The leader struck out at me, I couldn't dodge and the sword-

"Mama, we're here!" Kylie yelled in my ear. I jolted up. "YAY! I woke Mama up! And I scared her!"

"Oh whatever, let's go.

(=^.^=)

We were walking down the supposed road when we were surrounded.

"Kylie take 3 men. Jordyn take 3. Zayn take 2." Don't get me wrong, Zayn's magic is strong but, I wanted the rest. There were about 16 men in total, so I had 8 men to fight. (A/N Is that right? I'm horrid at math :3) "I'll take the rest." I smirked at the men.

"Bitch, you're not going to win. You are a pathetic weakling." The leader, I'm guessing, said.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see who's going to win." I lunged.

I was fighting a group of wizards, skillfully dodging and striking each one.

Jordyn, Kylie and Zayn were fighting their own wizards. I only let them fight a few at a time.

Jordyn was busy fight two wizards with a tiger and a lion fighting with her. She likes to fight daggers, and is very good. She'd sneak around them and stab them in the back (A/N What a backstabber ;))

Kylie was dancing to (I'm guessing) a medium beat. We was able to dodge the men throwing magic or knives at her. She was spinning around them and leaping over them. She also had a pair of daggers in her hands, every time she came close enough, she'd spin a slice their bodies. One man was bleeding a lot and was about to pass out. The other two had multiple cuts around them.

Zayn wasn't having an easy time. The two he was fighting was able to dodge the roots and vines trying to tie them up. Zayn never used a weapon, his hands he always busy with the flower magic. He started to use more deadly flowers, giant roses with even bigger thorns started attacking them. He then encased them inside the rose. He then sent a poisonous flower inside the rose to knock them out.

I wasn't having such an easy time, either. No matter how much I dodged I couldn't always get away, I'd get cut on the arm or something. I couldn't find on opening to strike. The leader struck out at me, I couldn't dodge and the sword pierced me.

Right through my stomach.

I screamed.

I fell.

I saw pink, red, and black.

I heard yelling.

Then…

Blackness.

~Natsu~

They were fighting really well. Until Lucy got stabbed.

We all rushed the rest of them. Kylie sped up her dancing, right away, the bandits dropped. Jordyn called more deadly animals. The bandits were mauled and were unconscious after a second. Zayn's bandits were already beat.

They all came running towards Lucy yelling "Mama!"

"Oh, God! MAMA! Wake up! Please."

Kylie started to dance slowly, nothing was happening. She stopped and started crying.

Zayn tried to get the best healing flower, that didn't work either. Jordyn was trying to comfort Kylie. Telling her "Mama going to be alright. She's real strong. Remember? All the times she saved us? It's our turn to save her, again!"

"Hold up!" Erza yelled. "Why are you calling her 'Mama'? Why are you saving her again?" Silence. "Answer, now." More silence. "ANSWER! NOW!" She screamed at them.

They all looked at each other, then back at us. They said: "Surprise?"

(=^.^=)

Kitten: OMG I FINISHED!

Star: When did you get out?

Kitten: When wasn't I out…?

Star: …What?

Kitten: EXACTLY.

Star: Just… just shut up.

Kitten: WHY? Anywhore *giggle*, review pleaaase! I feel like you guys only reviewed on chapter 2 because I said I wanted this much for the next one. I don't want to do that.

Star: If you review, you'll save me from her weirdness.

Kitten: PSSSSH. You're a 10 second walk from me, like you can get away. MUAHAHAH.

Star: Please review. It might make her less crazy. Bye!

Kitten: LATER KITTY CATS!

Special Thanks To: _bluefire321, Marrow365, nightwatcher55, Merdey Grimoire Heart, deluxe black kat, Serena Celleste, KylieMillsRose13. _

Kitten: You might kill me next chapter… :3

BLAME THE LATE UPDATE FOR STAR! SHE SENT IT TO THE WRONG E-MAIL!

Star: I'm going to end this child. I'm not going to be your editor; you'll just have an author and no editing!

Kitten: I HAVE MY CO-AUTHOR! KYLIIIIE!


	5. Rose or Charle? POLL ON MY THINGY

_Kitten: I'm soo sorry about this extremely late update. I'm just going to start the story now… :3_

(=^.^=)

~Happy~ ~before the mission~

"_Natsuuu~ _Do I _have_ to go with you guys? I wanna plaaay with everyone else!" By everyone else I mean Charle… or maybe Rose?

_Rose. _

Her name is so pretty. So is she. She's just . . . _perfect_.

Hold up, Happy. You like _Charle_. Not Rose.

You've been after Charle for 13 years, or more. Rose just got here.

But . . . Rose is just so nice, pretty, funny, and she likes fish just as much as I do.

Charle . . . Well, we have _memories_. I know everything about her.

Yet, she always rejects me.

Does she like _Lily_?

"-appy. –ppy! Ha-. HAPPY!" Natsu screamed in my ear.

"Whaaaat?" I whined. "Why weren't you answering me for a few minutes?" Natsu asked.

"Oh. I-I was j-just thinking." I stammered. He stared at me for a moment and smirked.

"Oh, I get it." Natsu said. This just confused me. "You can stay. We'll be back in a couple hours, anyway. It's only a 10 minute train ride."

"Okay! Thanks, Natsu! See you later!" I yelled flying out the door towards the guild.

As I was flying, all I could think about was Rose.

Who do I like?

Why must being a boy be so confusing?

Is this how girls feel?

(=^.^=)

Kitten: I am aware that this is very short and stupid, but hey, I gave you guys _something_! I'm still working on the MAJOR chapter coming up next, which should, hopefully, be up on FRIDAY! But, we'll see. I'm trying to get it done, and have EVERYTHING I want to include in it. Plus, an OC I got last week.

Star: I'm baaack!

Kitten: Just ignore her; I'm trying to be serious at the moment. *shocking*. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter supporting me and encouraging me. And don't worry, I'm NEVER going to quit on this story. I pinky-swear. *Holds up pinky*

Star: Hey! Stop ignoring me!

Kitten: Shhhh! I'm trying to make people happy. Anyways, I have to do a BUNCH of make-up work *the work I never did for school* to boost by grade. And, I'm happy to say, my grade went from an F to a D!

(LOL, the only class I'm passing is History. Mostly because of my friend, Christine, let's me copy her work. THANKS GIIIRL)

Sorry if this chapter has mistakes, I wrote it in 30 minutes for you guys. *kisses*

Special thanks to: EVERYONE. I'm too lazy to type everyone's names.

Sneak peak of the next chapter: (NOT IN ORDER)

'Mama's not breathing.'

'Kylie. Kylie Heartfilia. _Dragneel_.'

'What did you say?'

'None of your business, pinky.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm here to help you, maybe.'

DONE :D

Oh, and this is to kyliemillsrose13 (THE actually KYLIE)- I had waaaaay more written on my laptop and well, it broke… :3

SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES.


	6. Chapter 5

Kitten: Listen to "Fairy Tail-Sad Past" while reading. I'll mention when to start and when stop the music. Thanks. :D

~Kylie~ *Start*

Slow.

That's all I know right now. How to dance slowly. I was dancing ballet to the sad song. It was a slow, sad song. No words, just instruments. A piano and a violin, I think.

Tears stung my eyes. I crumpled to the group crying my eyes out. *End* Zayn was also helping. He was picking a healing flower at his foot (he summoned it. Is that the right word?). He put it by Mama's nose.

I didn't work. Usually, the wound would close somewhat when she breaths in the scent. Why it didn't work, you're asking.

She's not breathing right.

"Why, Kylie?" I muttered to myself. "Why can't you go ANYTHING right? ! This is the second time you haven't been able to save Mama. How come you can't do _anything_ right? ! You are the _biggest _fucking failure in the world."

"Kylie, don't say that about yourself, you're not. You've saved all of us before. Just stand up and dance again." Jordyn said. I stayed put. "Kylie. I said 'stand up and dance'." I didn't move. "Dammit, Kylie. Stand the _fuck_ up!" Jordyn screeched at me. I looked at Jordyn in surprise. First off, she never, and I _never_, curses. Second, she never yells like that.

"Kylie," Erza said.

Wait, wait. Hold up for a second.

When did she get here? When did _they _get here?

There, not 15 feet away, was Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. Zayn must not like Natsu because the moment he saw him he glared at him with thorns coming out of his hands.

I've never seen him this angry. Hell, I've never seen him angry.

"Kylie," Erza said again. "Before, you all yelled 'Mama' when she… was wounded. Explain."

This was the second time she's asked us. _Geez lady, you'd think when we said 'Surprise?' before we didn't want to tell ya? Take a hint_, I thought to myself.

"We didn't have parents before Mama found us a years back, when were about 4 or 5." Jordyn lied, smoothly. I should probably mention this: We still have our cloaks over our faces. Seriously, they haven't fallen off.

Erza studied all of our covered faces, especially Zayn's.

"If you say so," Erza said. "Kylie, you can help your Mother if you try hard enough." Oh, oh really?

"If I _try_? ! Lady, I've been trying!" I yelled. Natsu and Gray were shocked. I mean, who yells at the all mighty and powerful red-haired demon Titania? Apparently, me. "Do you know how hard it is to see you _Mother_ get_ stabbed_ in _front of you_? "I asked, trying to keep calm. When she didn't answer didn't answer I kept going. "I didn't think so. My Mother has been through so much. She had to raise us on her _own_. She's never, _ever,_ even yelled at us. No matter how loud and destructive I am, how much yells at me or Zayn, or when Zayn gets sick on a train and pukes at us. Well, she's yelled, but not hated us or wanted us gone.

"She had to work her ass off got us to live," Zayn was getting a lot of healing flowers and was able to put them around her stomach wound. Which was starting to close, just a little though. "Did you even _try_ to look for her?" I yelled at them. Tears were freely making lines down my face.

"Of course we looked for her. She's our best friend, why wouldn't we?" Gray asked.

"Then why didn't you find her?" I asked, again. "You – "I pointed at Natsu" – can't you smell her scent or something? Follow her scent." I yelled.

"Don't _you _think I tried? How many hours, days, weeks, _years, _I spent looking for her." He spat at me. His body was covered in HUGE flames. Even though he was yards away, I could feel the heat licking my face.

"Then why didn't you find her?" Zayn spat back. "I know who you are. What you did to my mother." Zayn, a really good kid and brother, was glaring at him. Like, full on hatred.

"Boys and children! Calm down. Lucy's in pain. We must help her, before it's too late," Erza said. The 'boys', Natsu and Gray, grunted in approval. The 'children', us, didn't respond. In which, Erza, glared at us.

_I guess Titania doesn't like it when things don't go her away. This'll be fun._

"Kylie, start dancing. Zayn, keep doing what you're doing." Jordyn commanded. Her voice was softer than Erza. Kinda like she's asking for us to do this.

*Start* We did as she said, and, thank the fudging god; it was slowly, so very, painfully, slowly, was closing. Mama's breath was coming back better than it was before. I had to think of sad things to stop myself from yelling and jumping in joy.

One thing we didn't notice, an eagle in a tree flying away.

(=^.^=)

It was about 6 hours later and the wound was nearly gone. We were almost done. Zayn's flowers kept coming and my dancing hasn't stopped. My magic was almost gone, too. I was all sweaty was out of breath, gross.

The wound was about to close…

"Need help?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I turned to yell at the person who interrupted us in helping Mama.

The woman was glaring at me with her electric blue eyes. She had really dark blue hair with two golden streaks and bangs. Her hair was in two layers; the bottom layer was pin-straight and ended at a few inches below her waist. The top layer stopped at her neck and is a little spiky. Her eyes were electric blue with a few specks of sliver.

She was wearing a red – and I'm guess – weather-proof coat and a red fox mask with golden lines, it covered the top half of her face. She was a red shirt, white shorts, and golden heel sandals. She was over 5 feet tall, probably 5'4 or 5'5, and was pretty skinny. She also had a necklace and a ring on her middle finger with rubies. She was 17, more or less.

All in all, she was really pretty.

She was travelling with a little girl, who looked to be 6. She was about 4 feet tall and had beach wavy, baby blue hair with white streaks in the under hair that fell to her mid-back. On her head was a black beanie. She also had electric blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and innocence. She was wearing a bright peach sweatshirt, a bright blue t-shirt peeking underneath it, and white skinny jeans with black combat boots that went to her mid-shin. Like the older girl, she was wearing a fox mask, but it was blue with white lines.

Not only were there people, but they had a snow leopard cub and a snow tiger.

"Excuse me," I said. "We're in the middle of something and you don't know any of us, so please, leave." I said, irritation and anger seeping in.

"Oh? I didn't introduce myself? I'm Vyeria, and this is my niece, Camille." She pointed to the snow leopard, "Belize," then pointed to the snow tiger, "and Feroce. Now, who are you?" Vyeria said.

"Me? I'm Kylie, Kylie Heartfilia. _Dragneel._" I muttered the last part. Natsu's head snapped towards me.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"None of your business, pinky." I spat at him. I saw the wound opening back up when Mama twitched. "The wound!" I yelled. Zayn's and I's magic decided to end there.

_Of course._

"Oh don't worry. We knew that was going to happen. Right, Camille?" Vyeria said. Camille smiled and nodded rapidly. "Do you're thing."

"Okay! Take Over: Animal Body! Eagle!" Camille yelled happily. There was a bright blue light and instead of Camille there was an eagle.

Camille the Eagle flew other to Mama and landed next to her. Camille pecked her beck around Mama's wound.

"Wait! What's she doing? Is she hurting Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not. Just watch." Vyeria said coldly.

There was a white light this time. The wound was completely closed. There not even a trace of it.

"Amazing," Jordyn and I whispered.

"For her age, she's quite strong," Vyeria said proudly.

"Indeed," Erza said. "Well, we just get back to the guild for Wendy to make sure the wound is perfectly fine."

"I can take care of that. We'd be there in no time," Camille changed back to herself and was walking back over to her aunt and her large cats. She picked up Belize and started to stroke his fur.

_She's so lucky. She has no worries._

"Shadow Manipulation: Transport. Fairy Tail Guild Hall!" Vyeria said.

We were enveloped in darkness for a second. Then, we were surrounded my guild members.

That was sooo cool!

(=^.^=)

It was a half hour later when we got home. Mama was going to stay in the guild infirmary tonight. Forced by all guild members, sending her 13 year old kids home. By themselves.

Good choice.

We walked in the door when Zayn said: "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Jordyn asked.

"Natsu's our dad."

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAAHAHAAH! Zayn, you are so funny. I don't think I've ever laughed _that _hard before. HAAHAHAAHA!" Jordyn laughed-said.

"He's telling the truth, Jordyn." I said. "I overheard him and Mama talking the other day about our father. Mama said his name was Natsu Dragneel. I didn't want to believe it, and I still don't. I'll ask the guild myself! Tomorrow…"

And I walked upstairs to Jordyn and my room. Rose was there, too. She saw my face, which was probably has tear tracks and red-rimmed eyes. She took my hand and guided me to my bed.

"Oh, Kylie. What's wrong?" Rose said. Her loving voice was full on concern and love. And it was for me.

So, that night, I locked Jordyn out of the room and told Rose what happened from when we stepped foot of the train to what happened just downstairs.

That was also the first night, in a while, I cried myself to sleep with Rose stroking my hair and telling me everything will be okay.

Hopefully, she's right.

(=^.^=)

Kitten: ALLLLL DOOOONE!

Star: Finally!

Kitten: HEY! I actually had a life these past 3 days. Yesterday I went into an abandoned and 'haunted' house. We weren't supposed to go in and the lady across the street saw us. Seriously though, another friend left a bracelet there, when they actually went INSIDE, and we went to go get it. I had to give the police my name, where I lived, and my birthday. It was awkward. BTWs, it was me and 5 other peoples.

Star: I told you not to go.

Kitten: But it was fuuuun!

Star: Suuure.

Kitten: Anyway, I'm not going to update for about 2 weeks. We're going to start reviewing for the final, and I kinda need to pay attention this time. I will keep writing, so when the time comes, you'll have 2 new chapters in ONE DAY! :D

Also, there's a poll on my profile. Rose or Charle? VOTE NOOOOW! :D

Actually, my laptop was fixed and is coming back on Tuesday sooo; updates will be more often and shit. :D

I OWN NOTHING! Besides my OCs.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and added it to your story alerts, and who sent me OCs. I'm going to try my best to add your OC to this story. Or they might get their own story!


	7. Chapter 6

Kitten: Welcome back, my lovelies.

Star: We are changing out names!

Gill: HELLOO!

Christina: Shut up.

Gill: -_- Guess who's who!

Christina: I think they can tell.

Gill: You always ruin my fun. -_- Anyways, my laptop came on Monday! YES! 6/4/12. Today is also KYLIE'S 13th BIRTHDAY! :D The triplets are turning 14 soon! :D

Christina: That's this chapter.

Gill: Shhh! don't tell them! Anywhore, story time!

(=^.^=)

~Natsu~

What gave those kids the right to say that I didn't care for my best friend?

The whole guild was crushed when she went missing.

We shut the guild down for a few weeks after.

We stopped answer jobs and we just searched for her.

A while after, we got back to semi-normal. We all held pain for missing Luce.

What right did those kids have?

It's not like they're her actual kids. Right?

They're 13. She left for 13 years.

That makes no sense.

Wait, she came back 14 years later. She came back the day she left. So, that means, if those are her kids, they'll be turning 14 soon. Right?

All this thinking is hurting my head.

"Yo, Flame Brain. What's with the face?" Gray asked. He sat across from me, Lisanna was on my right, and Erza was on Gray's left. Happy? Who knows where his is. Fishing, probably, or with Charle.

"Eh? Oh, thinking," I said. I was still too preoccupied with my thoughts.

Especially the past 13 – no 14 – years.

~_Flashback~ _

_It was a few months after Luce left. A few members – mostly Levy and Erza – were still looking for her. _

_Team Natsu was setting out for another mission; we'd always say we'd be out for a week more than the job took. It gave us a week extra to find Lucy, if she was ever in this town. _

_After we finished the job, which took us an hour, we decided to look around this town first. _

_We walked by an apartment complex when I smelled Lucy's sent – Lavender and Chocolate. _

_It was a little faded, probably hasn't rained since she last was here. I ran into the building, looking for whoever runs the place._

"_Excuse me!" I said, okay more like yelled, at the lady behind the front desk. _

"_Yes?" She said, looking a little annoyed._

"_Is Lucy Heartfilia here?" I asked. She looked through her information book look for the name._

"_Let's see… Hmm… nope. Left yesterday," was all she said before looking to the magazine on her desk._

"_Oh. Uh, do you know where she went?" _

"_Do I look like I know?" This lady was p-i-s-s-e-d. _

"_Guess not…?" I said, or, asked. _

"_Mhm," Okay, then… _

"_Uh, thanks away." Well, that was awkward. _

"_Yup," I walked back out to Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy. _

"_What was that about, Natsu?" Lisanna asked._

"_I smelled Lucy. The lady inside said she left _yesterday._ Yesterday! If we could have been here sooner!" I explained and exclaimed. (_A/N Hehe, I like that. :3)

"_Can you still smell her sent?" Erza asked._

"_Yeah, it's going – "I paused to sniff the air "– that way." I pointed to the left. _

"_Let's follow it then." _

_So, that's what we did. After a while, the smell, just… faded. It'll be strong, then faint, then strong again. We walked for a few days, and it faded. _

"_It's gone," I said._

"_What do you mean 'it's gone'?" Gray asked._

"_I can't smell her anymore," "Has it rained lately?" Erza asked._

"_Nope," You could smell if it rained. It would have smelled like a new place. _

_Happy's eyes teared up. "We'll find her, right?" He asked, sniffing a little. No one answered him. "R-right?"_

"_We will. One day," I said. _

_And that's what happened for the past 14 years. Every few missions, I'll smell her. We'll follow it. Then it'll disappear. Every. Single. Time. It happened. Until, I never smelled it again. _

_~END!~_

The guild doors opened and Lucy's three kids walked in. _Without _their cloaks.

They all had orange hair and blue eyes. Strange combination, if you ask me. I wonder whose kids they really are.

"Where's Mama?" The one on the right – Jordyn? – said.

"Still in the infirmary, sweetheart," said Mira.

"Thanks!" The one in the middle – Kylie? – said. Those two look _exactly_ alike, it's fucking crazy.

All three of them walked down the middle of the guild to the infirmary. Jordyn, Kylie, and Zayn, in that order. As they passed, they all glared at me. Jordyn's wasn't as bad as the other two.

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead. 100,000 times. _

As they entered the room, they all screamed "Mama!" like they thought she died and came back.

The new girl, Vyeria, and her niece, Camille, sat down next to me. She both recently joined the guild. Vyeria had gotten a purple guild mark on the right side on her neck, real close to her collarbone. Camille got a blood red one on her calf.

Next to them were their… _pets._ If that's what you'd call them. A snow leopard cub named Belize, who is almost always in Camille's arms, and a snow tiger named Feroce. They're pretty cool people.

Vyeria isn't the nicest person. She's cold to people, sarcastic, calm, and has a nonchalant feel to her. She's majorly overprotective of her niece. She teases me a lot, and it'll usually end up with me screaming and trying to beat her ass. Key word: **trying**. She's really good at fighting.

Camille is really shy to the older guild members but somewhat opened up to young kids. (A/N The next chapter I'll be posting will be about all the kids and new member s of the guild!) She'll be kinda energetic and happy, like is when she's around Vyeria, but not with other kids. Her dad, Vyeria's brother, died a few years back and her mother, well; they don't know what happened to her.

We haven't seen either of their magic yet. Something with shadows for Vyeria and something with animals for Camille. Someday, we'll see.

"Did ya see that, Natsu? They all glared at ya!" Vyeria said.

"Yeah, I saw. I knew Zayn hated me but, the girls too? Damn, kids hate me," I half-joked.

"Yup," Camille said. Aww, man, she hates me now, too? Vyeria laughed, or, more like chuckled. She doesn't laugh much.

"Good one, Camille," she said. "Thanks, auntie!" she smiled back. Then glared at me.

I sighed and went to the bar.

"Oi, Mira. Get me a fire whiskey," I requested.

"Sure thing, Natsu!" After a minute she gave me my fire whiskey.

"Thanks," was all I said. I drank the drink slowly.

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, she wasn't feeling too good. She stayed home," Mira explained.

"Really? What's wrong?" I faked interest and worry.

"I believe she has a cold. She'll be fine in a few days. Don't worry, Natsu,"

"If you say so,"

The day passes pretty slowly. I heard a few girls talking about Lucy's 'kids'.

"Did you see their hair and eyebrows? Totally mismatched, like they dyed it,"

"They probably did," these girls were new and didn't know who Lucy was personally. "Lucy probably got pregnant with some random guy she met,"

"Seriously. From what I read in Sorcerer's Weekly, back when she was in the guild, she wore slutty outfits and had a lot of guys. What a _whore!_" One girl yelled-whispered.

I growled but didn't say anything. Lucy's still my best friend, _I think_.

The three girls laughed. "Really? Wow. For all Lucy knows, it could have been a street bum. Who would want _her?_" The last girl said.

They laughed again. I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the three girls; they looked at me as I came to their table. Ha! They were shaking in their boots.

"Do you even _know_ Lucy?" They all shook their heads. "Didn't think so. She's not a whore, so don't call her that! If I _ever _hear you call that again, I'll make you sorry! "I turned my back to them and walked out of the guild not saying another word.

(=^.^=)

After thinking about it, Jordyn, Kylie, and Zayn had different eyebrow colors than hair color. Jordyn and Kylie's hair was a pinkish-orange but their eyebrows were pink, like mine. Zayn's hair was blondish-orange and he has blonde eyebrows, like Lucy.

What the hell does that mean?

She found some kids that had the same color hair as us?

And what's with the blue eyes?

Again, Kylie and Jordyn's eyes had brown underneath them. Zayn had black underneath them.

Same eye colors, too.

How did she find these kids? !

Maybe she had them made in a lab?

Whoa! That'll be really cool!

You know, this thinking is _really _starting to hurt. I think I might take a nap.

(=^.^=)

~Lucy~

"Mama!" They all screamed. Again, this _not_ how I like to be woken up. Damn kids. -_-

"Whaaaat?" I groaned and turned over to face them.

_Wait a second, how'd I get here? All I remember was extreme pain and flashes of pink, red, and black._

"You're okay, right? Not hurt anywhere? Bleeding?" Kylie asked franticly.

"No, no. I'm fine. Why? What happened?" I asked.

They all looked at each other a sighed.

Jordyn was the first one to talk, "Okay, well…"

She spent the next few hours explaining everything that happened since we left for the mission.

When she was done, I asked the biggest thing that was on my mind, "What the _fuck _happened to your hair?"

They nervously laughed. This time, Zayn spoke," Well, first; THIS WAS ALL KYLIE'S IDEA!-"

"What! No it wasn't! It was yours!" She yelled back.

"No! Yours" Zayn screamed.

"No! Yours!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hah! See! You just admitted it was yours!" Zayn laughed.

"Wha-! Hey! You're such an ass!" Kylie yelled and then started crying.

"What the-! Kylie~ Don't cry! I'm sorry! It was my idea," Zayn sighed.

Why the hell did these kids come out of me?

Jordyn was just standing there laughing.

"Okay, anyway. Keep going, Zayn," I encouraged.

"Anyways, we dyed our hair so we could she you without our cloaks," he smiled shyly.

"K-kawaii," I muttered. These kids are too cute! "It's okay. But, I hope you know what I can _still _see your roots and eye color,"

Jordyn sighed, she's the smartest one out of all of them and looked depressed that she couldn't do something right. Poor kid.

"B-but, it's okay. You guys tried! That's all I ask,"

They all grinned wide and hugged me.

"Why don't we go home?" They nodded and we left the infirmary is all eyes on us. I didn't look back; I knew my ducklings would be following close behind.

They are _mine._ No one else's.

And, oh shit. Tomorrow, they turn 14.

(=^.^=)

Christina: See, I didn't ruin shit.

Gill: Still. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. 1,733 words in one day! :D You're welcome.

Christina: Any big news?

Gill: Yes! I am writing another story. It'll be out soon-ish. I just have to finish 32q43254432523452 more words. :D

Christina: And…?

Gill: Oh! I'm also working on a one-shot. I think it's cute. Be out _after _the first chapter of the other story.

Christina: And…?

Gill: And I'M FAILING FRENCH BECAUSE I MISSED TWO FUCKING THINGS! -_- So, I have to crazy study for that, I'm passing Science because I did make-up work, 98 in History! :D And 94 in Freshman Seminar! I'm good. Finals next week so I'll only have a little time to write. We get out on Thursday! :D SO EXCITED.

Christina: Why are you telling them your life story?

Gill: Because they love me! :D

Christina: NO they don't.

Gill: Fine then. -_- Ruin my fun.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to favorite/story alert! I love you!

Rose or Charle? Vote on my profile!

Review! Press that pretty BIG BLUE BUTTON

Right

THERE!


	8. Chapter 7

Gill: OMG Fuck my life.

Christina: Why?

Gill: I was writing this chapter and I went to minimize and there was a scary part on the TV and I clicked X. I was more than halfway done.

Christina: KEEP WRITING.

Gill: Fine, fine. We don't own shizz. Enjoy.

(=^.^=)

~Kylie~

Shit gets around this guild. Everyone knew by now that we were Mama's biological kids, but they don't know who our father is. I don't even know how they knew Mama was our real Mama.

Jordyn and I didn't believe what Zayn had told us the other day. About Natsu Dragneel being our father.

I mean, come on. He's obnoxious, loud, violent, horrid eater, annoying, and so much more words that I can't even*.

Hold up a second.

Those words describe Natsu and... me.

Ah, shit.

~Jordyn~

I seriously don't understand how Natsu Dragneel can be out father. Look at him! He's nothing like us. I'm not even close to being like him.

I'm smart-ish, like Mama, and quiet, somewhat loud. Natsu is a loud asshole who can't eat right. Maybe he got hit a lot and now has brain damage.

I really wanna know who our father is. Our real father.

Not some shit Zayn told us.

This is pissing me off.

~Zayn~

Geez. Who knew Jordyn could be stupid?

I told her Natsu is our dad. Jordyn and Kylie didn't believe me. Kylie's just like him. I'm half like him and half like Mama. Jordyn's like Mama.

They even look like him! They have the same hair! I hope one will get the balls to face him and ask him about it.

I have a feeling it'll be Kylie…

(I was going to cut it there and be mean, but since I'm sooo nice, I continued it! :D)

~Back to Kylie~

I'm going to find out who really is our dad.

I walked into the guild. I was wearing a black skirt, mid-thigh, a bright orange crop top – Mama will kill me is she sees me in this – and my worn-out ballet slippers. Who knows what's going to happen?

I greeted some guild members as they waved at me. I walked up to the bar to talk to Mira.

"Hey, Mira, I really wanna know who my real father is. Do you think anyone in the guild would, ya know, be with my Mom?" I asked, kinda shyly.

"Hmmm," Mira thought. "Natsu? Yup, probably Natsu. You all look like him and Lucy together."

You have got to be kidding me!

"Okay, thanks Mira. I'm going to go ask some other people," I waved as I walked away.

That is what my day consisted of. Going up to random guild members and asking them who they think my father is.

They all said Natsu...

Fan-fucking-tastic.

So, I sat down at one of the empty tables and wait for my supposed father.

(=^.^=)

It's been hours.

Okay, maybe not hours but that's how long it felt like.

Hey, what can i say I'm an impatient person.

Finally the guild doors banged open. There stood – in all his 'glory' – was my 'father'.

"Oi! Natsu, I wanna talk to you!" I yelled over to him.

"Eh? Waddya what?" He asked.

"To fight," I simply said. The whole guild went silent.

Then, "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH! Yeah – HAHAHA – right kid! HAHAHAHA! L-like you could beat me! HAHAAH!" He laughed at me. The entire guild was laughing at me. My face went red with anger.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. "Thanks." I looked back at Natsu and repeated, "I said I wanted to fight you, so fight me," I said, putting daggers in my hands.

"If you say so, kid. Just know, I ain't goin' easy on you," He grinned at me. I just scowled back at him.

"I won't go easy either, Pinky," I smirked at him and he just glared.

"Then let's head outside, don't wanna destroy the guild."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

We walked outside, the guild members following us, wanting to see a good fight.

~3rd Person~

Everyone was standing in a circle around Natsu and Kylie.

"You can make the first move, kid," Natsu smirked at her.

"Gladly," she smirked. (Please watch /watch?v=HRbC13IdTZk on you tube. And watch the girl!)

She started moving to nothing. Natsu smirked as he felt nothing happening.

The guild was laughing at her. She looked ridiculous; she was dancing to no music, claiming this as her magic. She can't hurt people with … with this.

He felt pain after 25 seconds, then, it stopped.

She moved her hands slowly then it built up speed until she moved her feet.

"AHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fell to the ground. He was in a lot of pain. Guild members stared at Kylie with their mouths open. "W-what the hell was that?" He asked.

"That? Oh, that was just a taste of what I could do," she smirked at him. "Still wanna fight?"

"Of course!" He yelled, jumping up with fire spewing from his mouth. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

She laughed as she spun out of the way, "Ha! Like that can hit me!" She started dancing again, something different this time: /watch?v=u94fCq3fxg8 (you tube) and every 'bang' motion Natsu felt a horrible stab of pain. Actually, during the whole dance he was down on the ground, squirming in pain.

"Done yet?" Kylie asked. She was out of breath. Both of the dances were fast and the 'bang' bullets took a lot of energy out of her.

"Yeah, right," Natsu smirked again. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" (Or whatever :3) This time it hit her straight in the face. Ouch.

Natsu smirked. "That's what you get for playing with fire," Natsu said. His jaw then promptly dropped to the ground.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU MY MOTHER!" Kylie screamed. She was covered in flames. Her hair, hands, legs, feet, face, everything was on fire.

What is going on?

(=^.^=)

Gill: YAY! ALL DONE!

Christina: Yes!

Gill: I was not expecting to update this week. And I'm early!

Christina: That's a first.

Gill: Yes, yes I know. Please leave a review.

Christina: We know a lot of you guys are reading and we really want to know what you think. So press the BIG, BLUE BOTTON please. :)

Gill: YEA! Press that big, blue button! Bye, lovelies!

*You know how people complain about something then go 'I can't even' then don't finish. Yeah, that's what Kylie did.


	9. Chapter 8

Gill: I was threatened to be hurt by _Akarui Nightshade_ so this chapter is dedicated to her. And _AmaixRodo96 _because she is dangling off of a cliff, waiting for me to save her.

Christina: Also, _Love Chronical_ for being the first to review in the new chapter!

Gill: Sorry if we spell your names wrong. Too lazy to make sure. :3

Christina: We don't own shizz! Enjoy!

(=^.^=)

_Unbearably hot. It feels like I'm on fire. _Kylie thought. She was stands 30 feet away from Natsu, unaware that she was on _fire_.

It's safe to say everyone in the guild was right.

Natsu Dragneel was the_ father_ of triplets: Jordyn, Kylie, and Zayn Heartfilia Dragneel.

Lucy was the _mother_.

I think all of you, dear readers, know was Mira was thinking. Off alone in her own fantasy world, filled with NaLu (or LuNa) moments.

How could Mira think about those things at a time like this? Kylie had a murderous look in her eyes as she glared with pure _hatred_ towards Natsu.

"Ya know, it's kinda sad you guys didn't believe me," Zayn said, appearing on Kylie's left side. He had a fireball in his hands, throwing it up and down like a bouncy ball.

"Sorry, Zayn. I never thought that I could be related to such an idiot, besides Kylie," Jordyn said, stepping out from behind Kylie and stepping to the right side of her. She had two lions next her, both lit on fire, but alive.

Kylie didn't say anything; she just kept on glaring at Natsu.

"I know what you mean, Jordyn. Hey, Kylie. Why don't we show _Papa_ what he's missed for the past 14 years?" Zayn smirked at Natsu. "Today is out birthday, ya know. 8 months after Mama – I mean Lucy – left. Did you also know, my mother told me lots of things about you? Stuff you wouldn't want to let out. Stuff _you_ don't even know," Zayn laughed.

He was so out of character. No one, not even his sisters or mother, saw him like this. He was so… so… so confident and cocky. (Hehe, cocky.)

"I think we should. He wouldn't know what hit him," Kylie said. All three of them were laughing at Natsu.

The crowd was quite confused. They were right about Natsu being the father. What did he do to Lucy? He started dating Lisanna the day after they came back from Edolas. Lucy and Natsu were _shitfaced_ the night before.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the thought of Natsu and Lucy. Together. At night. By themselves.

Dismissing that thought – damn pervs – let's get back to the fight.

Natsu shook his head and glared at them. _Where the hell is Lucy throughout all of this?_ Natsu thought.

"If you're wondering where Mama is, she's asleep. That wound took a lot out of her," Jordyn explained.

"I bet it did. She was probably too worried about you three then to worry about herself getting hurt," Natsu said. The triplets had the same look of hurt and disbelief. He blamed them for Lucy getting hurt.

Gray and Erza now stood on either side of Natsu, wanting to battle as well.

Now, that's just not fair. They're older, more experienced and probably stronger. Probably a _lot_ stronger.

"Erza, you get Jordyn. Gray, you have Zayn. Kylie's mine," Natsu growled out 'mine'. Gray and Erza nodded and got in their battle stances.

Then, the most EPIC BATLLE OF FAIRY TAIL STARTED. (I sound like a dork)

~Erza and Jordyn~

"So, girl, show me what you got," Erza said calmly.

"I don't think you wanna know. Fire lions, attack!" She shouted. The two lions that were with her attacked Erza. She was only able to dodge one though…

_Heh! This child think two lions can defeat me? I have my Flame Armor _(sorry, I forgot what it was called) _on. Her 'fire lions' can't do anything to me!_ Erza thought.

… Just then, a fire lion bit right through her armor and shattered it. The bite wasn't hard enough to hurt Erza, just destroy the armor.

"W-what! H-how could that happen? Fire can't hurt me while in this armor!" Erza exclaimed.

"The teeth aren't fire, just the body. The teeth can do _anything_ to you," Jordyn smirked. She knew what she was doing.

"Fire Lions, dismiss," The lions disappeared, "This is just a taste. I can quickly break any armor you have."

"Cheetah armor! (Again don't know the name, the one where she can move really fast, it looks like a cheetah) Let's see if you can keep up, child."

"Of course I can. Animal Summon: Cheetahs," Jordyn said quietly. Keeping her ears open to hear Erza. She had daggers in her hands as well.

_Swish!_

The sound of a dagger running through air sounded. Then, Ezra's scream. She had a long cut from her right shoulder to her left hip. It wasn't deep; it just scared the shit out of Erza.

_Who knew that child could be an amazing dagger girl._

"I-I lost?" Erza muttered. She was surrounded of four or five cheetahs; there was no way out.

"Of course. I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter, and I'm faster. Or, at least I think so."

"I-I can't believe it. I lost to a teenager," Erza muttered again. The guild was staring the two. They couldn't believe Erza lost, either. She _never_ loses.

"It's okay, Erza. Mama took us training a lot. She taught us how to beat you, well not specifically you, but really really strong people. She had strong teachers, too. We're just really strong. It also helps that our dad was a Dragon Slayer," Jordyn smiled at the older woman.

Erza stood up slowly, Jordyn quietly said 'Cheetahs, dismiss.' The latter walked slowly to Erza, making sure she wasn't going to strike at her.

"I admit defeat," Erza said, then quietly murmured "I can't believe this."

"It's okay to admit defeat, it means you're not perfect," Jordyn smiled again. "And sorry for cutting you, I meant to get your arm, but I miscalculated your speed and my speed."

"Thank you, Jordyn. I also have to admit that it gave me quite the scare. At least it's not deep," Erza smiled back.

They walked over to where Zayn and Gray were fighting. Who's going to win this one?

(=^.^=)

Gill: Ohoho! I updated, again, in TWO DAYS.

Christina: Wow, who knew?

Gill: ME!

Christina: Really?

Gill: NOPE! Anyways, SCHOOL'S OVER WITH! :D

Christina: YES! That means more chapters sooner and BETTER. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Gill: Yeah, yeah. I'm also going to be babysitting … Soo… yeah.

Christina: Thanks for reading. And thanks for reviewing. PRESS THE BIG BLUE BUTTON!

Gill: Bye, lovelies. New chapter tomorrow, maybe, possibly, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 9

Gill: HELLO. I HAVE KYLIE WITH ME.

Kylie (The real world one): SLICE AND DICE!

Christina: You both are extremely annoying and weird.

Gill & Kylie: NO!

Christina: We don't own shizz.

Kylie: ENJOY!

(=^.^=)

Jordyn and Erza walked over to where Zayn and Gray were fighting. At this point, it seems like Zayn might win.

~Gray and Zayn~

_Let's just get this started and over with_, Zayn thought. He immediately attacked him with thorns shooting out of his hands.

Gray used his Ice Make: Shield to block most of the thorns, some got by and hit him. Zayn made the thorns bigger, breaking the ice shield.

"Is that all you got, stripper? Damn, I thought I'd have a little challenge," Zayn laughed.

"Damn, you really are Flame Brain's kid. At least I thought you could come up with your own insults," Gray yelled, then yelled "Ice Make: Lance!" A dozen frozen lances flew at Zayn. He dodged most of them and got hit my some, not having time to put up a shield of his own.

Zayn made vines come out of the ground and wrap around Gray's legs and up his body to his shoulders. "Try getting out of those," Zayn shouted at the Ice Wizard.

Gray s smirked victoriously at the younger boy, "Gladly." He froze the vines and twisted his body and kicked his feet, successfully breaking the frozen vines off of him.

Zayn's mouth was just in a straight line. "Just a test," was all he said. Then trapped him inside of a big-ish rose.

Inside of the rose, Gray was squished. "Damn kid," he muttered. He tried to freeze the rose, which Zayn saw, from the outside.

Zayn smiled to himself and thought: _Just where I want him._

It was half way frozen when Zayn sent thorns, giant thorns, at it. The thorns impaled the rose all the way through.

Gray almost, a_lmost_ got his head taken off.

The rose and thorns disappeared, revealing a smiling Zayn.

"Giving up, ice pick?" Zayn asked.

"In your dreams, flower girl," Oooh, that got Zayn mad.

Zayn threw giant (He like big flowers, huh?), _bloomed_ flowers at Gray. Gray laughed, "What are flowers going to-AHH!" He screamed as giant stingers, from giant bees, from the giant flowers, stung him all over.

His body was now swollen from beyond belief.

"Well the, I guess this fig-"Zayn got cut off.

"NOBODY HURTS MY GRAY-SAMA!" yelled a blue-haired girl.

My dear readers, we know who this is, but Zayn doesn't.

Juvia _Fullbuster_.

Yes, they got married.

They also have two kids. Liam and Drake Fullbuster. Liam is just like his dad, an Ice Maker. Drake is like his mother, a Water Wizard.

Anyway, let's go back to the story.

"Hey, lady. You shouldn- OW!" Zayn yelled as he got whipped by water.

Thus, the fight between Zayn and Juvia started.

Zayn had almost no magic left so he kept throwing thorns at her, with didn't do much. Considering she was made of water.

Juvia fought with everything she had.

It wasn't long, like 15 minutes, until Zayn ran out of magic.

Zayn had lost this fight, Gray lost, but Juvia had won for him.

Gray had come back from the infirmary after Mira had treated the bee stings.

"You are a good fighter, kid. Keep it up and one day you might beat me," Gray told him.

"Uh, Dad. You lost, Mama won for you," Liam snickered. "Hey, I'm Liam. Ice Maker. Son of this guy," Liam explained and pointed at Gray. Liam had black, shaggy hair, like his father. He had no shirt on, either. _Does stripping run in this family or something?_ "This is my younger brother, Drake. He's a Water Wizard, like my Mom," he pointed to the boy next to him. Drake has blue shaggy hair, and has all his clothes on.

"Cool. I'm-"

"Oh, we know who you are. People have been talking about you since you guys came back a few weeks ago," Drake said.

"Yeah," Liam agreed, and then whispered to Zayn, "Hey, is Jordyn single? She's pretty hot."

"Oh god. Do you have to ask that?" Zayn asked back.

"Yup," He said, popping the 'p'.

"Ask her yourself."

Liam sighed. "Alright."

(=^.^=)

Gill: I expected this to be muuuch longer. It was, like, 5 pages in my notebook!

Christina: Maybe you're just a bad writer.

Gill: Suure, new chapter… Hmm. Can't tell ya. Monday? I'll try then, or Tuesday.

Christina: Just write it.

Gill: Yeah, yeah. Review! Almost 100! I never expected to get 100, let alone have anyone read it! I love all of you!

Christina: Come again!

Gill: Wolfman121 IS TRYING TO BLOW ME UP! PM HIM TO PISS HIM OFF! MUAHAHAHAHA. Please? :D

THAT'S ALSO WHY IT'S UN-EDITED. I DIDN'T WANT TO DIIIIE!

**REVIEW**

**RIGHT**

**THERE!**


	11. Chapter 10

Gill: Hello my cupcakes and unicorns!

Christina: …

Gill: That shit is awesome.

Christina: Yeah, whatever. We don't own Fairy Tail, only the OCs and the plot line. Kind of. Lots of other people did this kind of shizz.

Gill: ENJOY!

(=^.^=)

Now, the four people walked over to where Kylie and Natsu were fighting. They hadn't started yet, for who knows why.

This is going to be fun to watch.

~Natsu and Kylie~

Kylie stood a good 30 feet away from Natsu just staring – or glaring – at him. Natsu was just staring at her with a bored expression.

Kylie's flame had died down already and she was contemplated what dance to do next when Natsu spoke up. "What are you doing over there Kyle? Picking a song out of the assortment in your crazy little mind," he said with a smirk when he saw that he had hit a trip wire there.

"One, don't you ever call me Kyle again! Do I look like a boy? And Two no one calls me crazy except Jordyn and Zayn!" she screamed.

"Well I jus-" he began but doubled over clutching his head and stomach. Kylie took this opportunity to run at him and knock him to the ground with a well-aimed kick to the side. Natsu went flying 20 feet through the air and crashed into the wall of a building.

"What do you think about that Pinky," Kylie smirked when she walked over to where Natsu was now getting up out of the rubble. "I told you that no one calls me crazy except Jordyn and Zayn."

Natsu stood up and his whole body was on fire once again. "Is that all you got!" he shouted, followed by "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The flames soared at Kylie and hit her square in the chest sending her flying back 30 feet into a fruit stand. Kylie stood up and her hands were on fire. She also had half of a watermelon on her head and was glaring at Natsu with fire in her eyes.

"You are dead Pinky! You just ruined my favorite outfit and now you are gunna get it!" Kylie screamed at him. She threw the watermelon of her head and ran at Natsu, her daggers in her hands. She back flipped into the air over Natsu's head and slashed at him with her fire dagger. He ducked the attacked. Kylie landed and without giving Natsu time, kicked him right in the stomach but she wasn't prepared for him to grab her foot and spin her away from him. Kylie regained her balance and threw another set of daggers at him. One of the daggers flew passed him and Natsu began to laugh but then stopped abruptly when a sharp pain erupted throughout his bicep.

Looking down, Natsu saw the cut running from the front of his arm all the way around the back and the blood starting to trickle from the wound. Seething with anger he turned backed to the gloating Kylie with a death glare. "You know what you little brat you may think you are all that but you aren't! No one beats Natsu Dragneel with just a little cut to the arm or some psychotic dancing to the music in their crazy, yes I said crazy, little mind!" Natsu spat at her then charged at her.

Kylie was so shocked but once she registered what he had said, the rage bubbled up inside her like white hot fire. (At the end, each kick/punch is what she does to Natsu. Skip to : )

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kylie with wide eyes. He didn't have time to figure out what was happening when blinding pain erupted through his skull that made him stink to his knees. Clutching his head and thinking that it might explode, he felt someone kneel beside him and say "I told you never to call me crazy."

Just as Kylie was about to finish Natsu off, she heard someone shouting her name. All of a sudden Lucy came out of the crowd and grabbed Kylie by the ear. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY MAVIS ARE YOU WEARING," Lucy screamed at her as she began to drag her away from the fight. "Mom, no! Let me go! I have to finish him off! LET ME GOOO!" Kylie screeched as she was dragged around the corner and her protests fading into the distant.

~Natsu~

Kylie's screaming of protests faded as Lucy dragged her away by the ear.

The crowd of people broke up as I looked for Lisanna. I finally found her talking to Bixlow.

"Lisanna!" I called to her. She looked over, frowned slightly, and then turned it into a dazzling smile. "Hey Lisanna, we need to talk…" I trail off.

She quickly whispered to Bixlow, "I need to talk to Natsu. I'll talk to your later." Then said to me, "What is it Natsu? I have something to say to you too," Her smile falters a little bit.

"Well, I've been meaning to do this for a while…" I trail off, again.

"Lisanna we need to break up!"

"I want to break up, Natsu."

We both said at the same time. We looked at each other an laughed a little.

"Oh good, I thought this was going to be harder," I said relieved that I wasn't going to break her heart. I mean, ever since we were little, she wanted to get married. We've been dating for 13 or 14 years and we haven't really done anything. Besides… well… ya know… (Natsu! It's called having sex!)

Lisanna said, "I think you should help Lucy with finishing raising her – and your – kids. I'm pretty sure they never had a father figure when they were little. They need a dad, and Natsu, that's you."

Too bad they hate me…

"Yeah… That's, uh, kinda why I, uh, wanted to break up?" I stuttered. I hadn't really thought about that. Maybe I could be their father-like figure.

"Good!"

"Yeah… so…"

"Bye, Natsu," she waved.

"Yeah, uh, bye!" I waved back.

Now to find Lucy…

~Jordyn and Zayn~

The two siblings were talking about how funny (Kylie: HEY! It wasn't that funny! Me: Yeah it was!) it was when Lucy dragged Kylie away for what she was wearing when *gasp* Liam walked up to them.

Jordyn started to stare at his 'perfect' face. Zayn just laughed at how stupid she looked.

"Hey, Liam. This is Jordyn. The one you think is oh so hot," Zayn teased. Both Jordyn and Liam blushed.

"'Cause she is," Liam retorted, winking at Jordyn, with cause the poor girl to blush darker than Erza's hair. Zayn, again, laughed at her. "Anyways, this is Louis (YOU KNOW. Like LOUIS from 1D. PRONOUNCED LOUIE.), son of Gajeel and Levy. He's a dragon slayer," Liam explained.

There, next to him, was the most perfect being, EVER. (According to Kylie.) He has black hair, kinda bowl-ish shaped – kinda hard to explain – and 5 piercings up each of his ears. Thank Mavis he doesn't have as many piercings as Gajeel. That would just be scary.

"Hey Zayn and Jordyn," Louis greeted. Then he whispered to Zayn, "Kylie's hot."

What's with everyone thinking my sisters are hot? I think you readers can guess who thought this.

"Well," Jordyn started, "this was… interesting…." She said. She had heard Louis' comment about Kylie being hot. "I'm going to go home and make sure Mama doesn't kill Kylie for what she was wearing…" She said backing away slowly and then turned around, sprinting home.

"I think she heard what you said," Zayn stated while laughing.

"Maybe…"

(=^.^=)

Gill: FINALLY FINISHED.

Christina: Maybe there will KylieXLouis now?

Gill: Maybe… There will only be two or three more chapters…

Christina: What?

Gill: Well, there will be NaLu in it…

Christina: Fine…

LOOK HOW AWESOME THE NEW COMMENT THINGY LOOKS!

TRY IT OUT!


	12. SURPRISE! I'M ALIVE!

HEY! I'M BACK, BABY!

Don't ask me where I've been, because I have NOO idea.

Just be glad I'm back!

Well, the other day... I got in the mood for writing again… and my cat got sick… And we had to put her down…

BUT I'M ALL GOOD NOW.

The new chapter is, like, halfway done…

I might change the plot so I have to re-write it…

Just please bear with me until I figure everything out.

Also, I find it easier to write during my school year, so, if I DON'T change the plot, the sequel (Shit, I spoiled it) won't be out until then.

I bet you're all like "YAY! THAT'D BE ONLY A COUPLE WEEK!" Because most school in America start at the end of August, but my stupid ass district starts in September.

There are only 2 chapters left and I'll work really quickly on them.

And, yes, there will me NaLu fluff.

Thanks for putting up with me!

Love you guys!

~Gill


	13. IDK WUT TO NAME THIS CUZ IM LUFFING

Okay. Um, hi. Well, this is awkward. I haven't been on this shit in foreverrrrrr. Crap. Okay, so. Um, I'm moving to a new account AFTER I finish this story. And, uh, I'm going to tell you were I've been. Tumblr. That shit it addictive. Oh, and twitter. Yup. Twitter: gillian_leigh_ Tumblr: gillian_leighh

Yep, I know. I'm stupid. You can talk to me on there if you want. Follow me? Yay, thanks. Well, tumblr's calling me. I'm trying to finish writing this chapter but I'm having trouble… And, if you want to know the progress of the chapter, just ask me on tumblr or twitter. If you follow me, you're my friend, so feel free to vent to me or ask my number.

I haven't checked out anything for this story, so I won't be surprised if people are unfollowing and are going/have unfavorite it… That didn't make sense.

K. Bye.

~Gill

Oh, and it just took me 10 minutes to remember my password. Woops.


	14. I love yoooooooooou

Ugh, guys… I'm the worst person on the world… I've been trying to sit down and write, and when I do, I can't write anything. I've decided to give up on THIS story… If anyone wants to adopt the story, just PM me and the first person to message me, gets the story and I'll tell you how I wanted to end it, but you have to choice whether to end it my way or yours…

Lucky for you guys, I already have my new account ready and the prologue to my NEW story, that I promise I won't give up on, and as soon as I get feedback on this, I'll post it. You guys have to find it… MUAHAHAHHA.

Still has something to do with cats…

Here's what I had so far:

Okay, my kitties, those dialogue things are being stopped. Too lazy to be funny today, and tired… Okay, so here's the new chapter. Fucking finally.

~Natsu~

A couple hours later, Natsu jogged to where Lucy's new house is, hoping her yelling rant to Kylie might've been over by now.

With Lucy, you never know. She could yell for hours.

He walked up the stone pathway to the door and knocked loudly. Kylie – Natsu thought – opened the door.

"Oh, um, hi, Kylie. Lucy here?" Natsu stuttered.

"First off, it's Jordyn, and second, no. Mama was really POed at Kylie so she went to walk around," Jordyn answered.

"POed?" Natsu asked, quite stupidly, tilting his head to the side.

Jordyn annoyingly sighed at him," POed means pissed off, duh. And, before you asked, Mama might've gone to see the Sakura trees." (THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE CALLED, RIGHT?)

"Oh… Thank Kylie!" He yelled, running towards the Sakura trees.

"It's Jordyn, dumbass!" she called after him.


End file.
